Them
by Romani-chan
Summary: Just a little fic about Ed and Winry's feelings when Ed breaks his automail...slight EdWin
1. Her

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters used in this fic.

This is just a small fic I wrote a couple of weeks ago on a whim, even though I've never even thought about writing EdWin, It seemed to have just hinted its way into the fic. Well it seemed tome that it was both not EdWin but was at the sametime...and now I'm confusing myself. Very very slight EdWin (if any)

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One: Her**

It had just been a normal morning for Winry. She had got out of bed early, albeit unwillingly, and was looking jovially at the prospect of her projects today. She could feel the smooth, metallic surface of the automail she loved so dearly under her fingers, the alluring smell of oil and the wooden, grainy feeling of the handle of one of her many beloved tools. She was clad in her usual overalls, and had her long, blonde hair pulled away from her face in her trademark bandana. She opened her bedroom window and allowed the sun to warm her face, and watched as it swiftly filled the room, warming her gently. Her blue eyes twinkled with joy as she walked down the old wooden stairs, and headed for one of her favourite places in the world, her workbench.

She settled herself down in her leather chair and pulled out her tool box. It was coloured blue, but most of the paint had been scrapped off due to much use. Winry had many fond memories with this tool box; it had been there when she made Ed's automail for the first time. But perhaps one of her fondest memories was when she had first received the box, for her 10th birthday. It had been much to her surprise when Ed and Al had presented it to her as a gift, claiming to have made it by alchemy. It had been flawless, no dents or misshaped corners. Ever since that day she had kept it by her side, and even though it looked worse-for-wear, Winry knew she would never throw it out.

The lid creaked and shuddered slightly as she slid it open. It revealed several metallic tools that shone in the light with a silver glint. She pulled out her wrench first. It felt cool under her fingers. She couldn't help but giggle. This tool had to be her favourite by far. Some called it her trade-mark. This was another object which she shared many memories with. Mainly, her hitting Edward over the head for breaking his automail. Sometimes she worried she may have hit him too hard, but he always got back up in the end. The look on his face when the wrench hit was priceless!

With this thought at mind she pulled up her sleeves and got to work on her current project, a clients arm. However she had only been at this task for an hour before she heard her Granny calling her. "Winry!" Pinako called, "We have some guests of honour!"

Winry couldn't help but grin and took a good grip at her wrench. She ran from the room and dashed up the stairs, not making the slightest sound. Stealth was required if she was to get the best shot possible. She crept into her room and up to the window, leaning against the wooden pane. She saw two figures coming over the horizon, as well as her dog Den barking. She took aim at the smaller figure and held her position until he came closer. With a flick of her arm she let the wrench go and it cut through the air, gleaming as it went. A loud 'thud' and the smaller figure now lying face down on the ground told her she had hit her target. She grinned before yelling out "I told you to call first!" Even though she had said this many times, she didn't expect him to listen. He never did.

She ran down the stairs and out the front door, watching as the small blonde walked towards the house, Den circling his feet and Al, still as tall and metallic as ever, walking beside him, holding a small brown suitcase. The large suit of armour gave a joyful call of "Winry!" while waving at her. She returned the wave with a call of "Welcome home!"

Winry sighed contentedly as they got closer and closer. It always made her day when she saw her two childhood best friends again.

* * *

Anyway, chapter two coming up soon, review if you like and constructivecriticism is welcome, just no flames. Thanks again! 

Romani-chan


	2. Him

Chapter two came quite quickly...I was pretty surprised how quickly the idea came to mind -. Anyway same as always, hope you enjoy reading my fic, and review if you want!

Disclaimer: Same as before, I do not own FMA or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Him**

Edward Elric could honestly be described as a fearless person, to those who didn't know him. However, for the rest of us, he was still the needle-afraid, milk-hating alchemist we all know and love. One thing which didn't so much scare him, but still concerned him was a certain blonde haired mechanic and her ever faithful wrench. The wrench, in question, seemed to like to come into contact with his skull, often.

And now, he reminisced, as he watched the passing scenery, he would no doubt have to face the wrench again. He let his forehead rest against the cool pane of glass that was the train window as he watched the sun rise in the distance. Once again he had managed to damage his arm to the point of no repair, and was now forced to face the wrath of Winry, in order to get it fixed. This seemed to be becoming somewhat of a regularity to him, and he could already feel the harsh metal of Winry's wrench imbedding itself into his forehead. He mentally grimaced at this though. Not so nice.

The train came to a stop as the stop for Resembool was announced, so Ed rose to his feet wearily, rubbing the sleep out of his golden eyes. His brother Alphonse, a young boy whose soul was bound to a suit of armour, had already grabbed the suitcase and was waiting for his brother to leave the train. They were the topic of many of the train's occupants, but for a good reason. Who walked around in a suit of armour these days? Why did such a young boy have an automail arm? Furthermore, how did he get the silver pocket watch he wore at his belt? Ed was used to the staring but even so it made him feel uncomfortable. He quickly left the train, and made his way off the station and down the dirt road.

As they came closer and closer to their destination, the town of Resembool slowly materialised on the horizon. Ed couldn't help but give a small smile as the sun gently warmed his face; it was good to be back. He spotted a yellow-boarded house on a hill as they walked and turned to his brother. If Al could, Ed was sure he would be smiling right now.

He turned his head to face the building when a dog's deep bark reached his ears. He looked down to see a large black and white dog running towards him barking jovially, it's automail leg clinking as it went. He was about to bend down to pat the dog when a whistling reached his ears. It was only a minute before a sharp pain ran through his skull and he saw spots as his body crumpled to the ground. He reached for his forehead using his left arm and rubbed the spot sorely. A glint caught the corner of his eyes and he reached for the wrench in a tired fashion. He slowly got to his feet and continued walking on, much to the joy of Den who ran happily around his legs.

On the top of the hill stood two out of three of the most important people in his life. His aunt Pinako stood to the left, smoking her trademark pipe as always. And to the right stood his mechanic and best friend Winry. She grinned when she caught his eye and waved. He smiled back as Al returned the wave enthusiastically. Finally they were home to the people they loved the most.

* * *

Once again, thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!

Romani-chan


End file.
